Falling Crimson Snow
by In Hitsugaya's arms
Summary: HitsugayaXhinamori.
1. Chapter 1

_**Falling Crismon Snow**_

**Summary: Hitsugaya has always loved Momo Hinamori, but he never could realize the feelings he felt. Momo always wondered what she thought of him if she let herself go forward in thinking anything romantical about him. Well, aizen's dead and everything seems back to normal. Till the sky runs blood red, and somethings defiantly up. Hitsugaya knows whats up and goes in alone to stop what ever is happening, and decides to put the momo thing aside for the while, to be given more time to think, but momo follows him... neither realize the danger ahead. Especially when a new power in zanpoku-to's is discovered. Taikai!**

_spoilers: alot_

_pairing: HitsugayaXhinamori_

_by: Hitsugaya's bigggggggg Fangirl and all out HitsuXHina fan!_

Chapter one

"Matsumoto...do you know why Toshiro-kun has been out all night and day lately?" Momo Hinamori asked Rangiku Matsumoto while sitting on the roof of the 10th division headquaters. Matsumoto shrugged. "He's confusing. A simple serious boy. Don't worry."

"But Matsumoto! He's training a bit diffrintly now. He always wants to be laone. Normally he's with you...and now we rarely see him around." Replied Momo, worry in her eyes.

"Maybe since aizen fianlly has been killed, he's feeling either sad or mad about it and wants to be alone."

Momo shook her head. "No, Toshiro-kun isn't thek ind to just...sulk! I think he's been training. For something or some reason or some purpose." Momo put her hands to her chest in worry.

Matsumoto laid down and stretched across the roof tiles. "Well, I jsut hope he'll return to normal soon, I hate having to watch Gin in prison all the time. Why am I the one that has to."

"what? Gin wasn't killed as well? What about Kaname?" Momo screeched, surprised.

Matsumoto leaned back up. "(go..I hate answering questions) yea... That Ichigo, that Ryoka kid killed Aizen, but Gin had gotten away, but was soon caught later by yours truly. Hated to do it but... and then Kaname...he was killed by Komamaura, man, was beast boy ANGRY!"

Momo blinked. _Is she in some type of lively mood?_

Momo was about to respond when none other that Toshiro Hitsugaya came up, and walked to his two friends. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Just talking, nothing to worry about!" answered Matsumoto, all flushed up from almost being caught talking about Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya only blinked and peered over at Momo. "I though you would have hidden yourself since Aizen died. Are you alright with it?"

Momo nodded so hard her neck hurt. "yes...don't worry Toshiro-kun. Aizen was a traitor, I no longer respect him."

Hitsugaya attempted a soft, small smile. "Well, thats good. I came up here becuase I heard muffled vioces. It's time to go back inside. Night has almost fallen." Then he turned and his back faced the girl, and he exicted back into the actual building.

Momo looked up into the sky. "It's sunset. He's right...well, come on Matsumoto."

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Momo woke to find that Hitsugaya had once again disappeared.

"Ok, I had it, I got to figure out what he's doing!" she yelled to herself, and quickly put on her yakata and headed down the hall in search of Hitsugaya.

She walked outside and could hear the smash of ice and trees. It came from under her. "Ice?..Toshiro."

She placed her hand to the ground and preformed a sort of exploding kido, and the groud disappeared from below and she fell into a hollow area down. Sort of like a hand made cave. There she saw Hitsugaya on the wall panting. Tired. Then he peered up with his ice blue eyes and gasped. "Momo!"

Momo blushed, gave a coy smile and waved. "HI!"

Hitsugaya immediantly straightened up. "What are you doing here!"

Momo glance around and saw Hitsugaya's sword laying on the ground, and melting pieces, morel ike clumps, of ice scattered around him. "What have you been doing in here Toshiro-kun."

"BLAH! Call me caption Hitsugaya...and..I asked you what are you doing here!"

Momo looked down. "Sorry, but ever since Aizen died, and war has ended...you sort have disappeared and became more distint. I was just wandering what you were doing." Momo looked further down and stared at her feet.

Hitsugaya sighed, took a couple steps, grasped his sword and placed it back over his back, took another couple steps and came beside Momo.

He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising Momo. "It's alright. you can be curious sometimes. I'm not mad...now go crying."

A sad expression flashed across Hitsugaya's face before preforming shunpo and disppearing from his hand made cave.

Momo looked up and sighed. "He still didn't tell me what he was dooing...and why did he look so sad just now?" She asked herslef, before leaving herself, and closing the giant hole she made._somehow i got to probe deeper and get him to say._

Momo watched Hitsugaya as he "shunpoed" (hehe..shunpoed. i'm funny...) away. She looked up at the sky and for a secret, swore, that she felt a rain drop. She looked down on her hand to see a drop of sparkling crismon blood. "wha..?"

* * *

_A/n: well, how was it so far. my first bleach fic. I love this couple so much, and also Hitsugaya as well. hehe._

_Sorry the summary was so long._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Falling Crismon Snow**_

**Summary: Hitsugaya has always loved Momo Hinamori, but he never could realize the feelings he felt. Momo always wondered what she thought of him if she let herself go forward in thinking anything romantical about him. Well, aizen's dead and everything seems back to normal. Till the sky runs blood red, and somethings defiantly up. Hitsugaya knows whats up and goes in alone to stop what ever is happening, and decides to put the momo thing aside for the while, to be given more time to think, but momo follows him... neither realize the danger ahead. Especially when a new power in zanpoku-to's is discovered. Taikai!**

Chapter two

Later that day Hitsugaya found himself in search of momo. "i feel I have to tell her what I was doing." He mumbled under his breath.

He found Momo once again blowing a hole above his secret raining/cave/area to get in. He ran up and followed her down in.

"What are you doing down here Momo?" he asked, making her jump and eep.

"Oh, Toshiro-kun." she muttered, and faced him. "Did you follow me?"

"You're in the wrong position to ask a question like that, I should be asking you why you are here again. But I'm going to look past that right now."

Momo smiled. "really Toshi-"

"Caption Hitsugaya! Now, the reason I followed you was becuase I think you should know whats going on before you go asking, which you will." Interrupted Hitsugaya, crossing his arms.

Momo blinked. "Wow Toshiro-kun! thanks."

Hitsugaya was about to speak, but Kenpachi's vioce from above caught his and her's attention. "Damnit, wheres Hinamori and Caption Hitsugaya!"

"It's just a simple meeting, do we need them Kenny?" Asked Yachiru, who was probably on Kenpachi's back as always.

"Please don't fall through the hole..." Silently prayed Momo.

"come on, lets get up there before they do." Hitsugaya replied, and the two returned to above ground and Momo quickly made the hole disppear with Kido.

kenpachi and Yachiru were leaving the area so Momo and Hitsugaya had to catch up with them.

"What meeting?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Old man Yama called a meeting to see if we all were recovered nicely from that war with Aizen." Kenpachi answered dully.

Momo speered at Hitsugaya, but his attention was no longer on telling her about his secret training.

-----------------------------------

"That was a lousy meeting!" yelled Kenpachi. "When will Yama jsut go and croak anyway."

Yachiru laughed.

Momo wanted to say something to him about that, but held herself in.

"Hey, the sudden no show's back!" Momo heard Matsumoto say from far away. Coming up beside her was Matsumoto walking along side Hitsugaya.

He was who she meant by nowshow. Momo sighed and decided to once again go find Hitsugaya's training ground thing.

"Why am I so worried, everything's fine here, no traitor's, no new or bad Ryoka." Then she looked up at the cieling. "Did I hear rain?"

"Yes."

"GAH!!!" Momo screeched and swung her head behind her. "Matsumoto-san!"

Matsumoto smiled and waved. "I love how you freak out like that."

Momo frowled and turned. "Don't do that again. I was in deep thought!"

"just like captian..."

Momo sighed and kept walking. "I got things to do...see ya(mom said see ya?)"

--------------------------

Momo came up to the secret raining ground, only to find Hitsugaya standing where Momo would have made the giant hole to enter the cave. it might have been Hitsugaya's method as well.

"What are you doing Toshiro-kun?" She asked. Hitsugaya was just standing there, looking up at the sky.

Momo was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but he caught it mid air. "be quiet and look up."

Momo did as she was told and looked up at the sky.

Clouds were forming, but they were blood shot red. "Is that some sort of Kido?" asked Momo.

"Be quiet and keep watching!" snapped Hitsugaya.

Momo's widened when rain came from the sky, but it won't water. It was blood. Falling, raining, from the sky like rain. Red scarlet blood.

Soon Hitsugaya and Momo were soaked in it, until Hitsugaya made a entrance into the training cave and he and Momo leapt in, then he covered the hole once more.

Momo gasped and looked herself up and down. "Do you understand this?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer, but only had his hand on the wall and glared down at the ground, which now had a puddle of blood the dripped from his soaked body.

* * *

_a/n: how was it? Just so you know, the next chapter will be really good!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Falling Crismon Snow**_

**Summary: Hitsugaya has always loved Momo Hinamori, but he never could realize the feelings he felt. Momo always wondered what she thought of him if she let herself go forward in thinking anything romantical about him. Well, aizen's dead and everything seems back to normal. Till the sky runs blood red, and somethings defiantly up. Hitsugaya knows whats up and goes in alone to stop what ever is happening, and decides to put the momo thing aside for the while, to be given more time to think, but momo follows him... neither realize the danger ahead. Especially when a new power in zanpoku-to's is discovered. Taikai!**

Chapter 3

"Toshiro...are you alright?" Momo asked, taking shaky steps closer to the younger captian.

Hitsugaya raised his hand to his face and then faced Momo. "It seems your invovled now." Hem uttered, and shwoed his hand. He held a circular call of crystal and ice, blood stained from his hand.

Momo blinked. "What..is that?"

Hitsugaya placed his other hand over the ice crystal and it grew it size. "It's a new abilitie my Zanpakuto has, I've had a feeling that their's some hidden power within every zanpakuto greater than bankai. I've been trying down here to retrieve it and this in my hand is theo nly part of it I've been able to unlock so far. whcih also proves my theroy is correct (me-what a smart little boy!!!!!Hitsugaya-I heard that)."

Momo's eyes widened. "So a higher level of power?"

"Exctly." Hitsugaya replied, and threw the crystal ball of ice into the air and it disappeared, but soon reappeared and fell back into Hitsudaya's hand. All in a matter of 2 minutes.

"What I'm able to us of this is this small kido, but it's part of the new level, so it's something and i'm getting there." Hitsugaya handed Momo the ball and she gasped at how cold it felt. True ice.

She peered deeper itno it and saw that in the center of it were a couple drops of blood. "blood?"

"Mine. Everytime I use this technique, I have to shed blood for it, becuase it feeds off theb lood's spiritrual pressure that is mine. What you sue this for is to either gather high spiritrual energy or some sort of substance with hight psiritual enrgy. One drop of blood in the ball is, along with mine, some of the blood that had felling from the sky. And since I was bale to collect it, apprently it has high spiritual engery. Like blood fro ma soul reaper."

Hitsugaya took a long pause. "So now that I've collected some, it can be observed by some of the soul reapers, or by me if I wanted to. I'm sure it has other purposes, but I can only alock this part of the kido so far. It's called Shatan Miro(made up words)."

"Shatan...Miro?"

A loud scream broke out, interrupting the conversation.

"That was...Izuru." Gasped Momo. Hitsugaya clasped the Shatan Miro in his hands and it disappeared. he blasted a hole abouve him and jumped up. Momo was quiet for a ehilr before she followed him out.

Izuru was standing stiff and looking at himself, he was covered in blood. The raining blood had finally stopped. "Captain Hitsugaya!" Izuru's shocked vioce rang out. "What's going on?"

Hitsugaya scoffed. "Why would I know much difference."

Izuru softly gasped.

Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto and slahsed it across the air, forming the Shatan Miro. "This could help later... Izuru, as anyone else seen the blood?"

Izuru shrugged. "Probably, but I think we were the onlyo ne's outside."

Hitsugaya blinked in thought. "Izuru, do you know where Gin is being kept?"

"Uhhh...somewhere here."

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance and took off.

Momo walked up to Izuru. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, a little shaken up."

Momo let out her hand and helped Izuru to his feet.

"Thank you."

"Do you think we should go follow Toshiro?" Momo asked, looking up ti see the blood red clouds gone.

"Maybe, but we're only Luitenents, we might not be ready to face whatever this is." Was Izuru's answer, and Momo knew that he might be right.

* * *

_A/n: yes, I know, a kind of sucky chapter_.

Izuru- yay, I'm in the story!

Me- you actually are of the main characters in it!

Izuru- really! yay!

momo- O.o

Hitsugaya-walks away


	4. Author's note i'm bacckkkkkkkk!

**author's note- hello everyone it's been a while huh? Yea, i know, and i'm very sorry, so and since, i got into bleach alot again, i'm gonna update more again!!!! yayayayayayaya!!!!**


End file.
